


We'll meet again.

by Yazawurio



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Blind Ignis Scientia, Death, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform, M/M, Noctis x Ignis, Older Ignis, death isn't the end, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazawurio/pseuds/Yazawurio
Summary: Ignis has to face the hard fact that this may be his last encounter with Noct; their last encounter alive, that is.





	We'll meet again.

 

  The darkness that surrounded Ignis both physically and mentally was just a mere reminder that he had failed. He was supposed to be there for Noct, till the very end.  
    And yet, what had happened? He had rendered himself useless in the battle of Altissa years ago. He _wasn't_ there for Noct when he needed him most. Perhaps if that hadn't happened in the first place he would of been able to save Noct from his fate. However, that was a childish fantasy. And he knew it. The boy he had come to love more than anything would be sacrificed for the good of the world.

    Wouldn't he of given to live just another normal day with the boy. To watch him carelessly play video games with his best friend. To watch him scrunch his face, refusing to eat the meal Ignis had cooked because it contained vegetables.  
  Tears seeped down the only eye that was capable of doing such. The wounds were supposed to stop ages ago, but the greatest pain was to not be able to see the boy.  
  What did the man he was laying next to look like anyways? It had been ten years..

      Clearly the boy wouldn't wake, he had always been such a heavy sleeper. So, carefully he felt for the king's face, him softly grazing his fingertips along his features.  
   Since when had.. he grown a beard? How long had it been since he did have a beard? Normally if he had noticed on any usual occasion he would've chastised him for being so unkept.

    But he _knew_  that this was Noct's last day on earth. He should at least rest up, to make up for the times Ignis wouldn't let him sleep in.

   "Ignis," a familiar voice begged, indicating that Noct was indeed awake the whole time.

  "Oh, apologies.. Noct, I.. wasn't aware that you were awake,"

  "Don't.. worry about it.. everything is.. fine." The shakiness of the boy's voice was more than enough for Ignis to know that something was amiss. After all, he grew up with this boy.

  "I know bloody well that it isn't, I've ought to do my duty to, and.. though there has been many complications along the way, Noct-.. I-"

  He was cut off by a pair of chapped lips pressing against his own. It did catch him off guard, but it was something he had been _anticipating_  all his life. Fantasies from his teens that he had swept aside. The brunette had always pushed aside that kind of emotion.  
      Not hesitating for a second, he melted into the kiss. Time in that very instant had seemed to stop. It was just about him and Noct. Not the prophecy, not the darkness, not the ruin the world was plunging into. Just him and Noct.

    In just a few measly hours Ignis would have to endure the hardest thing He has ever dealt with, so at least he should have the leasure to bask in this moment. 


End file.
